Wing in the Fire
by clarinetgirl2427
Summary: My sort of squel to "Midnight Call", a past adversary has found Finch's connection to Abby, and now everyone close to them could be in grave danger. Now, Finch must disclose details of his past to protect Abby's future. How close is the enemy? How far will Finch go? How will Gibbs and Reese react to having to work together? Will this be the end of Finch's mission? McAbby.
1. Harold's Little Girl

Chapter 1- Harold's Little Girl

**Author's Note: **After I wrote my one-shot "Midnight Call", I couldn't help thinking, 'What if Root found out about Abby?'. So I started writing this. If you haven't read "Midnight Call", which isn't really necessary, then you should know this is incredibly AU and may not follow Abby's back story very well. The title comes from the country song, "One Wing in the Fire" by Trent Tomlinson. It's not important to have heard it, but if you want to, I think it helps to set the tone. The song pretty much just talks about this guy's dad who is a good person but is sometimes a bit wild (an angel flying too close to the fire), and the guy is talking about all the things his dad has done for him. Crappy summary, but I think y'all get the point.

I don't own Person of Interest, NCIS, or the song. If I did, McAbby would be entirely canon, Root would be dead (I really hate her. To be clear, the character not the actress.), and many other things that would probably destroy the shows because at times my mind gets too twisted even for me. Please enjoy and review. Merry Christmas (or Happy Holidays, whichever you prefer).

-Clarinetgirl

•••

_April 20, 2002:_

Abby is in her bedroom packing her bags when someone knocks on her apartment door. She loudly calls, "Dad, you have a key, use it."

She hears him call back, "I kind of have my hands full." She sighs and rushes to the door. When she opens her door, he's standing there with a humongous box. "Surprise."

She eyes him and his offering suspiciously. "You can't bribe me to stay."

He kisses her cheek as he passes into the apartment. "I know." He sets it down on the kitchen counter. "Open it."

"Fine." She opens it to find a smaller box, with an even smaller box in it. "I have a lot of packing to do, I'm not in the mood for games."

"I'm here to help, besides this is the last one." At her glare, which she learned perfectly from her biological mother, "I promise." She opens the last box to find a stuffed hippo. She excitedly pulls it out and hugs it close to her. When she does, it makes a farting noise causing her to smile like it is Christmas morning. "I thought you would enjoy that."

"I love him. I'll name him Bert." She hugs her father. "He looks like a Bert, don't you think?"

"Bert, a fine name for a hippo. He will keep you company when I can't, so you will never be alone."

"Thank you Daddy. Now, I believe you volunteered for moving duty."

"Sadly yes, I'm yours for as long as you need me." He looks at her sorrowfully.

His eyes tell her everything she needs to know. She sighs, "I know you don't approve."

"Abby, I'm very proud of you, and you could do anything you set your mind to. I just don't understand why you feel the need to work for-"

She interrupts her father, "To stop crime, that's why. I know you mean well, but I think this is my calling Dad."

"You think or you know? Absolutely, beyond any doubt?"

"I know." She turns away to continue packing. "Besides, you'll be far too busy on your newest project to even realize I'm gone."

He catches her arm, not aggressively but fatherly. "You know that's not true. You're more important than any project."

"I know."

"I'll always watch over you."

"You know, when most fathers say that, they aren't quite as literal about it as you." She says playfully accusatory. His only response is a prideful smirk. She hugs him tightly and kisses his cheek. "That's not something to be proud of."

"If you are going to be working for NCIS, then I'm going to be keeping a close eye on you. As your father, it's my responsibility to worry about you."

•••

_November 10, 2012:_

Harold leans back in his chair, groan as his back vehemently protests. Another case with a positive solution. His cell rings with a familiar ring tone. **_That's odd, _**he smiles anyway, happy that she is actually the one calling him for once. He clicks answer and brings the phone quickly to his ear. "Hello," his voice is laced with the joy that is reserved especially for her.

An unexpected voice responds, "Hello Harold." Harold's heart stops, and he has one single fearful thought. **_Abby._** Bear notices the change in his human's behavior, and his bone is quickly discarded as he rest his head on Harold's leg.

Finch slowly finds his voice and croaks out, "Root." Bear lifts his head and begins to softly growl. Finch pets his head to quiet him.

"Oh Harold, don't worry. I haven't done anything to your precious Abby. She is a lovely girl, you should be very proud."

"Please leave her out of this."

"I really don't want to hurt her Harry, but I will get access to the machine with _your_ help. If I have to go through your daughter, so be it."

"I will not let you hurt my daughter, and I will not let you anywhere near the machine."

"Don't be like that Harold. I'll give you sometime to think it over, but don't take too long. Abby doesn't have much time." She hangs up her end. He throws his phone at the wall furthest from him, surprisingly it doesn't smash to pieces.

Harold is completely numb, almost as if Nathan has died all over again. **_If anything happens to Abby, I'll destroy the machine. Burn it to the ground if he has to. _**Bear returns to his side with the phone. Harold resists the urge to call Abby. **_I don't want to worry her. She has enough on her mind. _**Instead, he calls his associate, the only person he can call with this. **_I have to tell him. He has to protect her. He has to._**

Mister Reese answers the phone before the second ring. "A new number already Finch?"

Harold struggles to keep it together. **_This is for Abby, to hell with my privacy issues. _**He inhales sharply and begins, "Not exactly Mister Reese, just get to the library immediately." Finch's tone is professional, clipped, and this worries Reese. "Something vitally important has come up, I need your assistance, desperately." Harold hangs up the phone before either man can say anything else and tries to calm his nerves. **_She will not hurt my daughter._**


	2. The Comfort of Friends

Chapter 2- The Comfort of Friends

**Author's Note:** In this chapter, I hope to work out some of the back story issues. This is the McAbby chapter because I couldn't wait any longer to include him. By the way, I think I may have forgotten to mention this, but there's no Grace in this story. It didn't feel right to include her. If the section where they're texting is confusing, please let me know so I can edit it. Mentions of possible Fusco/Carter, I'm not sure if I want to include them so let me know if you want Fusco/Carter romantic or only friends. For the picture, I was thinking about the episode where the guy dies in the elevator (can't remember the name and too lazy to look it up at the moment but you know the one I mean) and McGee puts his hat on Abby. Abby's mom's name is a reference to Michael's role on Lost, I never watched it (I plan to) but I thought it'd be cool to throw it in.

I own none of the shows or any of the characters. I hope you enjoy the story and please review.

-Clarinetgirl

•••

_November 10, 2012: NCIS Headquarters 2:30_

Abby leaves her lab after double checking that all her equipment has been correctly shut down. She makes her way to the elevator to meet Tim at his desk, so they can go home for the night. It's rare for Team Gibbs to be allowed to leave so early, but they have just finished a particularly difficult case and have earned it. Even Gibbs left early, something about meeting Fornell to consult on a case. Abby's translation of that excuse: buddy time.

As Abby waits for the elevator to reach her, her cell phone chimes. _Text from HF. _She smiles as she opens her phone. _Is everything okay? _She shakes her head at his needless concern. _Everything's fine Dad. About to head home early. Can you chat at about 5? _His response is immediate. _Sorry, not tonight. But I will make it up to you soon. I love you. __**That's weird. **_The elevator arrives, she enters before texting him again._Is something wrong? _Again, his response is far too quick. _No no, everything's fine. _Abby's suspicion is still peaked. _You would tell me if there was, right? _This time his response is delayed. _Of course. _She shakes it off to Dad being Dad. _Okay then, I'll talk to you soon. I love you too._

Abby exits the elevator and goes to Tim's desk, which she leans on, all while on autopilot, her thoughts still stuck her dad's strange behavior… okay, stranger than usual behavior. "Abs, is something wrong?" Her concerned boyfriend asks.

"Why do you ask?" Abby counters while trying to regain her composure.

Tim gets out of his chair and walks around the desk to her. "For one, you're not being you're cheerful Abby self, and because you have the strangest spaced out expression I have ever seen." Tim wraps his arms around Abby, trying to comfort her.

"Hey McGee, no PDA in the bullpen." Tony annoyingly shouts from his desk. Ziva practically leaps from her chair to instantly be standing in front of his desk ready to pounce should he give the couple anymore trouble.

"Shut up Tony." He turns his attention back to his girlfriend. "So what's up Abs?"

"It's my dad."

"I thought he was dead." Ziva pops him on the back of the head since Gibbs isn't there to do it. "Don't do that!"

McGee irritatedly responds to Tony. "Her biological dad, Tony." Again, Tim returns his attention to Abby while in the background Ziva silently reprimands Tony. "I thought everything with the two of you was going well."

"It is, but I think he may be in trouble." Abby leans her head on his shoulder, seeking his much needed security.

"Why?" He asks curious as to what exactly her father could be involved in.

"I just have this bad feeling that he is in danger. He is a genius, you know like seriously, and there are people who would do anything to pick his brain or to get rid of the competition."

"Abby, you can't be serious." Tony chuckles as if she had been making a really lame joke, except not a Palmer lame joke.

Tim rolls his eyes at DiNozzo's ignorance while Abby pulls away to corner him. "I'll disregard that for the simple fact that you've never actually met my dad."

"Uh Abby, to be fair, none of us have met your dad. We only know what you've told us."

•••

_November 10, 2012: The Library, New York 2:35_

Harold hastily closes his computer window when he hears Mister Reese approaching. **_One would think NCIS would have their cameras better secured, being a federal agency and all. _**Finch stands to pace while massaging his aching neck with his other hand placed on his malicious spine. Reese sits in Finch's chair and puts his feet on the desk. "What's the emergency Finch?"

Without turning to him, Harold sharply answers, "Root." Reese snaps even more alert, if that's even possible. "That's right, she called me to... threaten me."

"Has she found you?" Finch shakes his head to signal that she hasn't. "Then what?" Reese is utterly bewildered, which is rare except, of course, when it comes to Root.

Harold sighs as he stops pacing and turns to look Reese in the eye. "She's found my daughter John."

"You're daughter?" Of all the things he was expecting, that one didn't even make John's list.

Understanding Reese's shock, Finch takes a picture from his wallet and hands it to him. "Abigail Sciuto, she works for NCIS."

Reese examines the photo of the girl closely. She's wearing a NCIS cap but is otherwise dressed as a gothic schoolgirl. "Are you sure she's yours?"

Harold snatches the picture from him and snaps, "Positive." Finch considers placing the picture on the board, but he doesn't because that would make it too real for him to bear. Instead he glares at Reese for what he was trying to imply.

Reese shrugs under his employers glare. **_He does that too well._** "NCIS you say? She's a navy cop?"

"No, she works as a forensic scientist."

"That makes more sense. So care to explain how you have a daughter?"

"I would prefer not to, but it seems I have no choice if I want her to be safe." Harold shoos John from his chair and sits with John hovering over him expectantly. He starts his tale, speaking as if talking about someone else's life instead of his own. "Roughly thirty-five years ago, I met this beautiful computer engineer from New Orleans, Juliet. We dated for sometime, perhaps about seven or eight months, when she discovered she was pregnant. I was overjoyed; Juliet was not so much. She wasn't ready to settle down and have a family, but she married me anyway. Then we were blessed with Abby, but not everything was… you can imagine. After eight years of marriage, Juliet left me and took Abby with her." Harold stops to gather his thoughts. "About a year after our divorce, Abby's mother was killed, home invasion. Abby at the time was with me, thank heavens. In her will, my spiteful ex entrusted Abby with her sister Gloria and brother-in-law. About five years later, they died in a car crash. Abby was fourteen at the time, and I was finally able to regain custody of her. But she only spent summers with me, she preferred to stay in the South with her mother's… her family."

John gives Harold a moment to collect himself before pushing him for more information. "Are you sure Root actually found her?"

"She was close enough to either hack or clone Abby's phone. Whichever, she was close enough to touch my daughter. I'm not taking any chances with Abby's life, she's…" he pauses and moistens his extremely chapped lips. "She's everything, and I can't lose her."

John places a hand on his friend's shoulder. "You won't, I'll protect her with my life."

"Thank you." Harold sighs in relief, the first bit of which he's felt since the call. Harold suddenly stands and begins to pack some of his things into a bag. "You should immediately go home and pack. We have a plane to catch."

He essential items in his bag, Finch searches for Bear's leash. "How did you get tickets last minute? Buy an airline?"

"No need, private jet." At his associate's questioning gaze, "It's strictly for emergency purposes."

"So using it to fly Carter somewhere exotic on vacation is out of the question then?"

"Yes, completely out of the question, and I have a feeling Detective Fusco would have something to say on the matter as well." Harold crouches down to Bear to fix his leash to his collar.

"It was just a thought." Reese turns away to take his leave. As he walks, he asks over his shoulder, "What about Zoe?" He stops to study his employer's reaction.

Finch is obviously annoyed but smirks anyway. "I believe we need to clarify the meaning of the words 'for emergency purposes'." Finch and Bear pass Reese to continue their packing at home. "Be sure to lock up the library before you leave."


	3. Root's First Move

Chapter 3- Root's First Move

_November 10, 2012: Harold Partridge's private plane flying to D.C. 4:58_

There are three passengers... four counting Mister Partridge's canine companion. To the front, near the cockpit, sits a woman about thirty-two or so with short red hair. Harold Partridge's personal secretary, who Reese has noticed is perhaps a tad too interested in her employer. Closer to the back, Finch sits with his back to her and Reese across from him. Joyce, the secretary, has kept her distance since Bear growled his disapproval of her.

Finch stares out the window as he hides in his mind. He's barely spoken since they left New York. John hasn't minded, too busy studying the files Finch supplied him with. He wasn't surprised to find that Harold has kept thorough records of his daughter's co-workers. John looks over to his friend from time to time, observing a small smile Finch wishes to keep hidden.

After Reese has put down the last of the files, Harold turns from the window toward him. "I hope those will be of use Mister 'Rooney'." Harold uses the alias as they both know that they have an eavesdropper.

"It seems you have researched Timothy McGee more extensively than the others." Harold hears his friend's subtle question.

He is hesitant to answer. He sighs then responds, "He's her boyfriend."

"Office romance, interesting." John is amused by his friend's protectiveness of his daughter.

Harold waits for Joyce to disappear into the cockpit. "Our main focus is Root, not my daughter's personal life." A brief silence falls over them as Joyce reemerges. "Your smirk is intolerable. What's on your mind John?"

"It's just that it sounds very familiar Harold." Reese senses Joyce shift uncomfortably at his use of Finch's first name. He smirks again in satisfaction.

As she hears another pause in their conversation, she walks over and rests her hand on Harold's shoulder. "We'll be landing in about twenty minutes Mister Partridge." He doesn't seem to mind, but Bear and John both clearly do.

"And my car…" Harold seems indifferent to her presence.

"It will be waiting as you instructed without a driver."

"Thank you."

"I hope your daughter's situation is quickly resolved." He tenses at her mention of Abby, having not given her any details of the situation, merely that he had pressing business in Washington.

"As do I."

•••

_November 10, 2012: Tim and Abby's apartment 5:08_

Abby lies on the couch with Jethro, listening to the clicking, clanking of Tim's typewriter. He's writing a new novel, but this time it's their story and not the team's. He's already titled it "Deadly Rules", it's the first of a planned series to follow. It follows them solving a murder, but it is mostly about them slowly falling in love. She's tough Allie Sage, the perky Goth forensic scientist that is completely capable of kicking your ass. She gets to use Krazy Glue, duck tape, and a tazer at various stages of the investigation. He's Cameron McAfee, a field agent and skilled computer expert. They are often partnered to gather vital information for their case, by whatever means possible.

The desire to sneak up behind him and read over his shoulder is killing her. "Can I read it?"

"No Abs, I told you it's a surprise."

She grumbles. "I hate surprises." She whines, in a way Tim always finds cute, "_Pleeeeaasssssee_."

"That's not gonna work this time Abby." Jethro deserts her to get a drink of water from the kitchen.

She pouts. "You're mean." He abandons his story for his hourly break and lifts her legs to sit with her. "Are you going to include Rule Twelve?" She asks as he lowers her legs onto his lap.

"I'm certain that if I didn't, Gibbs would murder me." He leans in for a kiss when all of a sudden their apartment door is busted down. McGee leaps into action and drags Abby into their bedroom. As he grabs his gun from the table beside the door, he tosses his phone to her. "Call Gibbs." Abby does as he says. He calls out to the intruders. "You have just broken into the home of a federal agent."

"Give us the girl, and there will be no trouble." A woman calls back sweetly. Both McGee and Abby's hearts stop for minute.

Tim motions Abby to hide in the bathroom. "That's not going to happen, and if you try to take her, you better be prepared to kill me."

"Oh Timothy, I don't want to kill anyone, but I need Abby. I would prefer to avoid killing, but if you leave me no other choice." He hears her quietly order her men to kill him but to take Abs alive. He moves back from the bedroom door to perch himself at the bathroom entrance. A dangerous calm fills the apartment as Tim waits for the impending assault. Before it can come, he hears a commotion outside as Abby's would-be-abductors flee. He gestures for Abby to wait there as he checks things out. As he peeks out the bedroom door, he sees Gibbs and Ziva, with guns drawn, enter the apartment.


End file.
